


James + Pyramid Head = Baby?

by Kindred



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Nightmares, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, escaping Silent Hill, not sure how to tag, possessive Pyramid Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: After an in counter with Pyramid Head, James finds away to leave Silent Hill...but for how long?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's an old fic

(I couldn't stop myself once I get something stuck in my head the only way to get it out is to draw it write it or beat out of my head but the beating hurts so I am writing it!)  
James had stopped he need to get air into his lung, out of the hundred of places he could have run to he goes for the creep looking hotel. With its long and dark corridors the shadows are long and hides so many horrors that only this town could provide. He reached out and placed his hand on the wall as he took deep breath in and let out a shaky sigh. Then he heard it the long metal scrape of a large blade cross the ground, no longer was scraping along the concrete made his skin crawl but hearing it being dragged cross the worn carpets and wooden floors that made him feel his stomach twist and tighten. Then in the broken beams of light that came though the half boarded up window he saw it round the corner tilting it’s large triangular head was the demon.

It stood standing there looking at him not doing anything just looking at him. He guessed it can see him though that mask and it didn’t make senses why it wasn’t moving, it’s chest looked like it was heaving and James could just make out little growls …that’s new…he thought. James eyes drifted to the quivering limbs that were by the Demon’s side, there was his knife the large blood stained knife that was currently being used as a skewers. There was body stick to it if his blood hadn’t drained from his face before it had now, he felt as all his hairs on his body took a stand as James took a deep breath still trying to refill his lung. Taking a lungful a musty air he turned on his heels and ran down the dark corridor, it was a bad move to make as he built up seep move through the maze of the ground floor before as he entered what was the dining room and skidded to a stop a few meters from a group of nurses. “Holy shit.” He gasped as he stopped as he looked at them before taking acouple of steps back as he watches them jerk towards him “Shit!” 

James turns ready to head back out the way he came only to see Pyramid Head standing at the only other way out, panic grew tenfold in James as he notice the large sliver wear was now clear of the body it had attacked to it before. The knife rose up and before he could react it was thrown at him, it slices the top of his shoulder sending him to the ground as the knife kept sails through the air striking at the nurses. He hissed at the wound on his shoulder as he held it trying to stop the bleeding as the demon walked towards him and stood above him. The blonde looked up with a gasp as he shivered at the towering figure, its hand reached out and grabs him. His grip was strong and that shouldn’t have shocked him he has seen this being rip people in half and drag that life. "NO L…LET GO!" He screamed as he was pinned to the wall. With a heavy thud to the wall James’ head bounded off the wall, he saw stars in his eyes his head was pounding and the pain move though his body. Pyramid Head stood in front of him holding him to the wall as he towered over James small frame as the blonde waited for this monster to kill him to slice him up. A large bloody hand coved his face making him cry out as he weakly struggled against him but all the monster did was pulled James’ head forward only to smack it back against the wall knocking him out.

His world went dark…

When he woke up his head hurt like someone was playing the drums next to motor bikes, he felt the burning slice in his shoulder and wounded if it will get infected. He had no idea what time of day it is and no idea where he was but the smell of copper filled his nose and rotten flesh it made him gag. A scream woke up him completely making him jump up right on the bed and sat leaning against the wall, gasping in pain as he really wished he didn't move so fast his head was really killing still sending out pain to the rest of his body making think he might have tweak a nerve. Another screams made him open his eyes and then the sounds of metal grinding, and once he felt the room had stop spinning he open his eyes again and saw he was in a dark room.

He looked around the room and saw he was on sat on a old beat up mattress that was on a rusty bed frame, there was not much else in the room apart room the bed and the chest of draws next to it with a smash lamp. A bang made James jump making him wince again forcing him to looked up at Pyramid Head now standing in the door way. The demon stood there looking at him blood dripping off its fingers and onto the floor, his heat was hammering in his chest as Pyramid Head walked over him and reached out to his throat and pulled him up by his throat. James chocked on the hand as his own hands bashed and scratched at the monster hand around his throat. A deep chuckle entered James' ear making him look wide at him as the thing used it free hand to help James out of his clothes tearing them up in pieces the fell to the floor "No!" He cried out, struggling even more kicking out.

Pyramid Head threw James down onto the bed and flipped him into his stomach still struggling James as he tried to pull himself away. But the monster grabbed the human's wrists and pinned them above his head and then tied them down to the head bored with the remains of his shirt. "STOP NO!" James screamed as he was handled onto his knees, his backside up in the air exposed to the metal head beast. The blonde's breath was heavy and panicky, tears started to burn in his eyes at what it was planning to do to him. Something thick and blunt was pushed into him, he screamed as Pyramid Head started thrusting in and out of him hard and painfully fast. James knew there was blood running down his leg as he felt he was being ripped open, he screamed and cried out as tears run down his face, and suddenly there was a blow on his prostate make his scream a different scream, Pyramid Head stopped his movements and turned his head to the side at the new sound and then started moving again hitting James prostate over and over again as he cried out needy moans.

He couldn't believe that he was becoming hard by this monster but every time he hit that spot that he was seeing stars again as he scream and moan. He couldn't care anymore how it was happing it just was and his cock was now aching being to be touch. Pyramid Head seem to liked the new noises his toy was making and made sure he kept making them, James cried out climaxing on the bed . he felt James tighten around his cock and he growled as he filed James with his seed. Tried out James just stayed there head pressed against the mattress, sweat covered his body along with the blood down his thighs and the semen "P…Please pull out." He whimpered when he was aware that Pyramid Head's cock was still in him, but what happen was the monster started thrusting into him again.

Pyramid Head fucked him for hours until the sirens went off and he pulled away from him untying his hands and put his apron on and walked out the room, James by then was unconscious. When he woke up he was aching all over there was no part of him that was not hurting, he open his eyes more and notices the room was white not the horrid bloody rust colour as it was before. Groaning he forced himself to it up and to ignore the screaming pain, he moved gingerly off the bed and put his tatted clothes on not caring he is caked in blood and semen and ran the best he could. He busted out into the open and gasped as he fell onto his keens and looked up at the grey sky feeling the cool rain on his skin.

He hulled himself up onto his knees and then ran towards the way out of town where instead of a large hole there was a road and he ran down the road to his car. He pulled the door open and saw his keys were still there, he slipped into the car seat and prayed that the car would start and the moment he heard the choking engine come to life he cheered. He let out a hysterical laugh as he sat there before he made a U turn and drove down the hill away from Silence Hill. James kept driving until the mist cleared and the world didn’t looked so grey anymore and the trees had leaves and nothing looked out dated he drove pass a town had normal happy people and he kept going until he was home back in the safety of his home. 

His neighbours looked at him oddly as they washed their car and pulled weeds as he limped out the car "W…What happen to you?" One asked James looked at him.  
"I got attack by a large monster with a metal Pyramid for head." He answered and walked inside his home. The house was just how he left it, there was a layer of dust but he could care less about that he just wants to soak in the bath for the next year. He has no idea how long he was in the bath but the water has gone cold, however he did have to change the water twice. Then he put on the most comfortable clothes he owned and went to look for food…I think I got money here for a take away… he thinks to himself. He doesn’t feel like he is free but he will take this bit of heaven for a little.

4 months later…  
It had taken awhile to adjust form the nightmare of Silence Hill and he got one with his life the best he could with his wife being dead and gone. He still kept waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him and that came when he started to throw up every morning and he has dizzy spells something wasn’t right so he forced himself to go the doctors. Where they told him that he was 4 months pregnant, James wondered did he get to leave that place or has he gone insane and still in PH’s prison room. But having a needle jabbed into his arm told him at the was home and this was real he was having Pyramid Head's child…oh god…he thought as he turned back to the doctor as he drew his blood and said. "Any chance that this kid had a normal head?” He asked, the ash haired doctor frowned at him as he looked over his glasses.  
“What do you mean?” He asked  
“I mean it’s not going to have a metal pyramid head shape head?” He asked, the old grey hair doctor looked at him oddly and open his mouth only to closes it again before he pulled the needle out of his arm .  
"I will get the ultrasound." He said leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still, couldn't stop myself!)

The ultrasound showed a normal baby; well it looked like a load of blobs on the screens. His doctor was little worried about James’ mental health but that man has never spent what felt like years in Silent Hill. He was given a black and white image of his baby and he spends hours in his car looking down at the blob that is his growing child. “Oh hell.” He mumbled to himself as he banged his head on the stirring wheel and then let out a laugh as he sobbed.

It was past midday when he returned home he was still in a state of shock as he walked into his hall way. He stood there and blinked at his house as he placed his bag on the hall way table only for it to fall to the wooden floor. He kicked his shoes off and dropped his jacket to the floor when it missed the peg and then stumbled into the kitchen and put on the kettle. He just stood there as the kettle boil he zoned out as he just looked at the photos, he rubbed his hands over his small bump only snapping out of his thought when the kettle whistled. Everything just seems normal like Silent Hill was a nightmare he rubbed his eyes, he thinks he should be able to get past it but his mind keeps going back there and to Pyramid Head. His closes his eyes and presses his hand to his stomach Pyramid Head the baby’s father …what the hell is my baby going to be like?…he thinks.

He had trouble sleeping as he pulled back to that room sometimes when he wakes up he feels like he could still feel Pyramid Head’s wait on his body, his hands around his throat and his cock…well that was the problem he thinks that place and that monster broke him. His doctors are worried about his mental health and keep dropping little hints like ‘maybe you should speak to someone about your fear that your child will devolve a head shaped like a pyramid.’ That is not what he was telling them, they also leave cards of a psychiatrist friend of theirs. So He thinks about moving away before they decide to lock him up…maybe it’s the best place for us…he thinks to himself.

2 month later…  
Over the duration of his pregnancy, James had felt a pull to go back to Silent Hill and look for old metal head. He wondered if it was Stockholm Syndrome, but he would ask himself did he feel anything towards the big guy…nope just fear…he thinks. He was worried what if went back would he killed him or killed the baby or both of them, but what really had him up in the middle of the night covered in sweat was the thought that his kid would become like Pyramid Head. "God I do not want my son to have a head like that." He frowned as he rubbed his 6 months baby bump, there was a kick in response made James smile a little. But his thoughts lead him back to into his head "How do I tell Andie that his dad is a monster demon from a ghost town." He said out loud as he drunk his tea, there was another sharp kick in his side "Don't like Andie hey...puff if you keep this up I will just call you baby blue." He said getting up and waddling into the kitchen.

The next day  
It was Halloween and he had brought two huge tubs of sweets for the trick or treaters, well one for them one for him. While he was in the shop there was a noise the radio in the shop went funny and started become static and screechy, James froze and dropped the tube of eggs on the floor his fear seems to go unnoticed by everyone else when they are covering their ears as they dropped their shopping. There were crying children and some people had thrown their mobiles against the floors or the walls, then it stopped and all was silent James' heart was thumping in his chest there was a lump in his throat. He started moving out the shop looking around him waiting to see the world change back to that place to see Pyramid Head. Standing there holding a mangled body in one hand and the large knife in the other. He was sure as hell his blood pressure threw the roof.

Once he made it back to his house he closed and locked the door leaning against the wood as he felt himself relax if only a little "It was just static on the radio maybe there was a solar flare, yeah that was it a solar flare." He said heading to the kitchen to try to settle his nerves with some camomile and spiced apple tea. He made his tea and sat on the sofa feeling the baby kick him; he rested his hand on the bump and rubbed his hand up and down in small circles. After drinking his tea he falls into a deep sleep this time he didn’t dream of anything, not even Silent Hill. 

“James.” Came the whisper, opening his eyes he looked at the TV seeing nothing but static. He frowns as he pushes himself up from the sofa and walked over to it and tries to change channels. But all he got was static so he turns it off as he rubbed his eyes just as the door bell rang. He turns his head to the door and frowns as he walks over to the door picking up the bowl of sweets and opens the door.  
"TRICK OR TREAT!" Came the cheer, he smiled  
"Wow, what scary monsters we got here," he said as he put sweets into the kid's bags, he smiled as they ran off he closed the door and placed the bowl by the door and went back to the TV and tries to fix it but there was another knock at the door. He sighed as the knocking got louder. "COMING!" He called out, he walked over to the door and picked up the bowl and open the door.

There was no trick or treat and there were no children, James let the bowl slip from his hands and it smashed in front of him spilling the candy and chocolate everywhere to the floor. There stood a man twice his size in high and width, his chest was bare apart from scars and he wore an apron on his front, he looked at the face there was no Pyramid metal head thing, just a man’s face "James." Came the rasping voice,  
"N-No you can't be, y-your meant to have a-a large metal Pyramid head." He said taking a step back as the dark haired man walked into the house. His face was beautiful he didn't think he would look like that under the helmet, there was a thunk and James' eyes moved to the sound and there was said large rusty metal head scraping along his wooden floor.”P-Please don't hurt me." He whimpered as he tried to move away from him but he had trapped himself against the wall, He started to cry as his arms warped around his bump as tears rolled down his cheeks. Pyramid Head looked at him through his dark grey eyes he watches the dirty blondes frighten face as he reaches out and gently touch his cheek, he jumped and open his eyes looking up at the really tall man and watched as his hands moved to the bump, he gasps as he felt the baby kicked his hands "I-I'm sorry for running, please don't hurt him." He whimpered  
"You ran." He growls, the blonde gulped   
"I-I was scared," James answered  
"Of me?"  
"No of the fucking teeth fairy yes of course you." He said in his moment of courage, which deflated quickly  
"You need to come back."  
"NO! I can't let Jamie go there; it's not a place for a child." He sobs; the dark hair man warped his arms around the smaller man and held him, James froze in his arms.  
"You have to Jamie will not survive once he's born." James pushed him back and looked at him wide eye  
"You're lying!" He shook his head  
"No, I'm not the closer to reach your due date more downhill his health will become." The blonde now shook on the spot, his hand warped around his waist as fat teats fell down his cheek.  
"I don't want him to die." He said  
"And he won't if you come back, I promise." He said kissing the top of his head.  
The next day James found himself driving back up to Silent Hill with Pyramid Head next to him, the car was pack sky high with his belonging, he was quiet on the way up, and the only thing was the radio breaking the silence between them "I never asked how you found me?" he asked  
"You talk in your sleep." Pyramid Head said  
"Oh." There was more silence as they drove the night falling fast on them "Y…You're not going to hurt me once Jamie is born?" He asked  
"No I will never hurt you," he said  
"And Jamie?" James has to asked  
"I would never hurt my own child." James nodded as he kept his eyes on the road remembering the path to hell all too well.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if the title works


End file.
